


"Ahsoka!"

by River_of_Dawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: Ahsoka treibt Anakin mal wieder in den Wahnsinn...





	"Ahsoka!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Schön, dass ihr das hier lest! Ich muss warnen - dies ist die erste FanFiktion, die ich je in meinem Leben geschrieben habe und sie ist auch entsprechend gut...
> 
> Disclaimer: Mir gehört Star Wars (leider) nicht...

An einem ganz normalen Tag im Jedi Tempel:

Es war noch früh am Morgen. Ahsoka trainierte bereits mit ihrem Lichtschwert in der Wohnung, in der sie und ihr Meister Anakin Skywalker, von ihr liebevoll ‚Skyguy‘ genannt, wohnten. 

„Und nun Form 7, Ataru“, murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Yes! Viel besser als Skyguy!“

„Ahsoka!“, erklang hinter ihr milder Tadel. Sie drehte sich schuldbewusst zu Anakin um. 

„Was ist, Meister?“, fragte sie unschuldig. Anakin schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Später beim Essen, wollte Anakin noch einmal ein paar Kleinigkeiten wegen ihrer Aussage von vorhin klären.

„Ahsoka?“ Er tippte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Ja?“ Ahsoka drehte sich mit Schwung um, sodass sie ihn mit Karottenstückchen bedeckte. Sie grinste. Anakins Tunika war mit Karottenstückchen überhäuft. Anakin starrte sie entsetzt an. Bei seinem Blick lachte Ahsoka auf. Das sah einfach zu komisch aus! Kurz darauf bereute sie es. 

„Ahsoka!“, rief Anakin wütend.

Er stand nun mitten in der Caffeteria und hatte eine orange-gefleckte Tunika an. Es war also kein Wunder, dass Ahsoka sich lieber in den Unterricht verkroch. Sie wusste was sie erwartete, als sie vom Unterricht nach Hause kam. 

Bestimmt hatten ihre Lehrer Anakin schon benachrichtigt. Sie freute sich schon auf seinen Wutausbruch, wenn sie erschien. 

Sie sollte Recht behalten. Kaum hatte sie die Tür zu ihrem Quartier geöffnet, empfing Anakin sie. 

„Du bist die schlechteste im Test!“, meinte er entsetzt.

„Na und?!“, erwiederte Ahsoka schnippisch. Anakin war kurz vor dem Ausrasten.

„Ahsoka!“ Doch der Tag konnte ja nur noch besser werden...

Die Beiden setzten sich auf Anakins Befehl hin an den Tisch. Sie wollten noch einmal miteinander reden. Na ja, Anakin wollte noch einmal mit Ahsoka reden. Ahsoka holte ein paar selbstgemachte Butterbrote. Doch dann stolperte sie plötzlich. Wie in Zeitlupe hoben die Butterbrote ab... und landeten auf Anakins Tunika. Plötzlich lief die Zeit wieder schneller.

„Ich..., ich hab noch...was zu erledigen. Dringend!“, improvisierte Ahsoka, und rannte schnell aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Flur starrten sie die Leute schräg an, doch das war ihr in dem Moment egal. Aus der Ferne konnte sie noch Anakins Ruf hören. 

„Ahsoka!“

 

***Anakin***   

Anakin ging durch die Flure des Jedi-Tempels, auf der Suche nach Ahsoka. Dann begegnete er seinem ehemaligen Meister, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

„Ahsoka ist heute erstaunlich gut, oder Anakin?“, meinte er. „Meinen... He! Was machst du da?“, rief er entsetzt. Anakin hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt.

„Erwähn sie nicht noch mal!“, presste er mit vor Wut bebender Stimme hervor. Anakin dachte daran, wie Ahsoka ihn heute mehrfach blamiert hatte. Ein paar Jedi traten aus der Menge der Schaulustigen und zerrten Anakin von Obi-Wan weg. Obi-Wan stand auf, und klopfte sich den Staub aus den Kleidern.

„Was ist nur wieder mit Anakin los?“, murmelte der Jedi-Meister vor sich hin. Na ja, manchmal war sein ehemaliger Padawan halt ein bisschen launisch...


End file.
